


Anxiety

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [62]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Social Anxiety, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Lately your social anxiety has taken a toll on you, and Tony wants to help.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I love the ones with Tony ! Could you make one were the reader has social anxiety and Tony tries to help her, thank you !!

Social anxiety wasn't something Tony was familiar with. He liked to be with people, didn't mind talking to strangers and absolutely loved parties. But, he knew how the masses of people could be hard to handle. And, since knowing you, he would stay in more. Mostly because he loved to cuddle with you. You were adorable, quickly flushing red by Tonys playful teasing. Tony knew you weren't the most sociable person, and he accepted that. But currently it seemed to be getting worse. You would hide away from the Avengers and eat alone in your room. Tony wanted to help you, but he didn't know how. 

Tony stood in front of your door, deep in thought. He wanted to ask you if you were going to go to the movies with him, even though he knew how much you disliked it. And he would not take no for an answer. He knocked quickly. Then the door peeked open a little. "Hi Tony", you mumbled, voice nearly inaudible. He smiled gently at you, knowing it always took you a little to grow accustomed to a person. Even if you knew them for years. You opened the door further, stepping out a little. Tony noticed your messy hair, and your loose clothing. You weren't planning on going out tonight. Good.

"I want you to go watch a movie with me!", he chirped. You seemed to grow excited. "On netflix?" You were smiling so happily, it was hard for Tony to get his next words out. "No... at the movies" Your excitement faded, and you seemed to shrink into yourself even more. "N-no thanks!" Just as you wanted to slam the door shut he put his hand against it, affectively holding it open. "Please. You've been really distant lately." You contemplated for a second, but he knew you'd say yes. He was using his puppy eyes on you, and you could never say no to that! Finally, you sighed, nodding slowly. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes..." Tony cheered, pumping his fist in the air, before leaning in to press a kiss against your cheek.

"Wh-what movie are we watching a-anyways?", you murmured, keeping your eyes down. "Your favourite kind!" Your eyebrow raised. "A movie about magic!"

You were laughing as the two of you left the cinema, your shyness long gone now. You were talking passionately about the movie, eyes so bright and alive. "So, what was up with you these past few weeks?", Tony asked gently. "I... well, It's just been worse these days. Conversations seem a lot harder and people a lot more judgemental. I didn't want to bother any of you, so I guess I just... hid", you explained. Tony wrapped an arm around you, nuzzling the side of your head affectionately. "Just tell me when you have one of those phases again, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
